


DAVE: hey karkat

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GET FISTED KARKAT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: DAVE: hey
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	DAVE: hey karkat

DAVE: get fisted  



End file.
